


Recognition Totally Deserved:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Ceremony, Family, Friendship, General, Heroes & Heroines, Honor, Pride, Promotion, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny is getting promoted, & it is very well deserved, He was totally surprised that his ohana was kind of pushing for it, Cause no one has no idea that Danny is the heart & soul of this team?, Will he be happy?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition Totally Deserved:

*Summary: Danny is getting promoted, & it is very well deserved, He was totally surprised that his ohana was kind of pushing for it, Cause no one has no idea that Danny is the heart & soul of this team?, Will he be happy?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

It was a quiet morning at the Five-O HQ, Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover were doing a debriefing, & they were around the smart table, & Danny was finishing up giving his report, "I think I should find something by the end of the week, Steve, I know for a fact, My source is good, & my CI is credible", The Navy Seal had no reason to doubt his partner, best friend, & love one.

 

"I think you should wait a little bit on that, Danno, We have been running on fumes, So please take a break, Will you ?", The Blond nodded, & said, "Of course, Whatever you want, Steve", The Five-O Commander looked over at Lou, & said, "You got your contact over at HPD, that specializes in foreign weaponry ?", The Former SWAT Commander said with a nod, "I will give her a call", Chin said, "I will update our software, & make sure that it's functioning", "Good, Kono, Will you check our guns & other weapons, I want them prime & ready", Kono answered, "Always, Bossman", Then, All of sudden, Governor Sam Denning came in with his entourage, & he had a neutral expression on his face.

 

"Governor, We are surprised to see you here, Sir, Is everything okay ?", Danny asked, Steve said, "I don't think we are suppose to see each other til the end of the month", Chin said, "I think we are on budget, Sir, We are doing everything that you ask for", Kono said, "What's the problem, Governor Denning ?", Lou said, "We are doing good work here", as he defends the team, & his friends. Denning put a hand up to stop them, so he could have his say.

 

"Detective Williams, I am here for your badge", The Governor said in his best commanding voice, The Team was gonna protest, Denning said, "Now, Detective", The Team was trying to keep a straight face, cause they knew the real reason why he was there. "Now, Detective", Denning said once more, but sternly, Danny was shocked, & handed over the badge, Denning said with a smile, "It's a pleasure to announce, Just because I can, You are being promoted to Captain with special circumstances, You are being honored", Danny was speechless, as he looked over at his ohana.

 

"SURPRISE !!!!", The Other Taskforce Members shouted, & Danny shook his head with a smile, he should've known, "You are an amazing man, Detective Daniel Williams, I am so glad that Commander McGarrett picked you for this team, You acted bravely, & with values that are according to an officer of the law, The State of Hawaii is proud of you, as I am, We owe you so much, There is a ceremony for this Friday, You are getting a new dress uniform, & badge for it, I will see you there", He said with a smile, & then he left them be.

 

"You knew about this, Didn't you ?", The Blond asked suspiciously, "Well, Since the hospital, We had to throw you off the trail, & you are getting a big welcome home party, When you go home to spend some time in New Jersey, You big hero", Steve said, as he hugged his best friend, Kono was next, & said, "You totally deserved this honor, Danny, You **_really_** do". Chin said, as he gave him a "bro" hug, "Enjoy this, Brother",  & Lou said, "Yeah, Enjoy the perks that comes with this taskforce", & he gave the blond a hug of his own.

 

The Ceremony came & went, Danny was being sworn in, as everyone watched on in their uniforms, & they were so happy for their love one. As the ceremony was coming to an end, Charlie & Grace came running up to their father, & said in unison, "We are so proud of you, Danno". Steve said with choked up emotion, "I am so proud of you, So very proud of you", & they hugged, & the ohana hugged them too, & they went out to celebrate, Danny "Danno" Williams felt like he was the luckiest man in the world.

 

The End.


End file.
